Changes
by MelissaBrittany
Summary: Six and Four are on the road after leaving Sarah and Mark. What do you think will happen? Six/Four romance. K
1. Why Her?

**This is based on the movie "I am Number 4" & its some romance and action between Number 6(Jane) and Number 4 (John) Hope you like! R&R. Oh and sorry to Sarah fans out there, don't get us wrong we like her character just not with 4. Enjoy!**

**Why Her?**

**Six POV**

As I rode my motorcycle through the country roads heading towards Canada, all I could think about was _him…_

_Four._

He's been on my mine since I saved him and his stupid _human girlfriend_. Like I have one question "Why Her?"

She's human. Can't fight, and could get hurt much more easier than I can. So why?

I've been there for him the whole time, watching his back. We left Ohio 3 days ago and he's called her like 50 million times. Its very tiring listening to him…

So why her?

**Four POV**

As I look out the window and watch Six riding her red motorcycle in front of us, I can't stop thinking about her!

Like why am I doing this! I have a girlfriend! Who I'm supposed to come back to when this is all over!

Henri told me that our kind only fall in love once. But what if I never loved Sarah, what if I loved the idea of love with a normal girl, and being normal?

But when I look at Six, I know I will never be normal, and that my love for Sarah is not real, because I get this funny feeling in my stomach when I look at her, and when she punches me in the arm playfully!

All I have to say is: Why her? 

She's an amazing person/alien, she's a badass rocker hotty, and I want her as my own!

Nothing in my life will ever be easy.


	2. Cheaters

**Hoping for a longer chapter this time. Intense! **

**Cheater!**

**Four POV**

We stopped at a little hotel in Boston. It was a sunny perfect day, a light breeze not to hot not to cold, and not a cloud in the sky.

When Sam and I got out of the truck Six was grabbing her bag from the back of the truck.

I walked over to her.

"Need help?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled, I couldn't see her eyes through her dark sun glasses but I had a feeling she was actually smiling not a sarcastic smile like I get sometimes from Sarah…well mainly because Six was not Sarah.

"I got it John, you don't have to worry, I can handle my own bag. But thanks any ways. I'll go get us a room." She said and walked into the hotel.

I watched her go, and then Sam walked up to me.

"Ooooooh you like her!" he said

"I do not!" Please just stop talking before she comes back! I thought.

"Uh yeah you do, I can see it in your eyes!" he said.

"Oh please don't say anything." I said

"Oh no worries I won't." And he smirked and stopped talking just as Six walked back over to us.

"Ok so I didn't have enough money for 3 5 star rooms, so I got 1 5 star room, that has 3 beds, 1 flat screen TV and 2 bathrooms. That should be ok right?" She asked looking from face to face.

"Yup." Sam said glancing at me.

Xxx

Once we were settled in our room, Sam decided that he wanted a shower first since he was a human and he smelled worse than we did.

So that left Six and I in the same room and man was it hot in there, I mean hot weather wise, we couldn't figure out the AC so we were sitting in the icky sticky room, so I did what any other guy would do under these conditions, I took off my shirt and relaxed, but I couldn't help but see Six check me out.

_Oh yeah_ I thought _I could get use to this icky room._

**Six POV**

When Four took off his shirt off all I could think of was how hot he was, it was crazy! So instead of making things awkward I said that we should play a game of cards. Since it was the only thing in the room to do besides watch wrestling.

"What game?" He asked

_Oh man he was gorgeous! _I thought.

"Poker?" I said.

"Your going down!" Four said.

Xxx

After 15 minuets 4 owed me 3 pina coladas from the bar down stairs, $50 in cash and his t-shirt since it was the only thing he had left to give me.

Man I was good.

So we went down to the bar leaving a note on Sam's bed saying: "Down at the bar, don't show up, you look to young ;) Love 6 & 4"

After about 2 drinks in my system and 4 in his, we were so drunk we were giggling and saying random, not funny jokes, and laughing hysterically. It was so much fun!

"Then the mog crossed the street, so he could get to the other side!" Four said.

And I laughed so hard I'm surprised I didn't fall off my stool!

I drank my third pina colada and we decided to call it a night, once up stairs:

"How did you beat me?" he asked.

"I cheated!" I blurted out, without really thinking.

"You're a silly goose Six." He said.

Then he kissed me right on the lips!

It was amazing! He has very soft lips, then someone made a coughing noise behind us and we pulled apart.

It was only Sam.

"You too bed, now!" He said "I'll talk to you two tomorrow."

And the last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep was: _Well then, we're both cheaters!_ Before passing out.


	3. Oh No!

**Ok so chapter 3…hmmm, we're hoping for some adventure now **** so we need the reviews! Please tell us what you think and what you want to happen! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Oh No!**

**Four POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised my head wasn't spinning like people say when they get hangovers, but I also am not most people so I guess its different for us.

I rolled over to see Sam in a panic and Six fast asleep in her own bed, with no sign of being hung-over as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"M-m-m-m-mogs! Down stairs, they look like humans but then I saw one of their tattoos on one of their heads, so I ran up here and I don't know what to do!" He said, in a crazy fashion.

At that I hopped up and put as much as I could in my bag, while Sam woke Six up…I made him do it cause she doesn't seem like a morning person.

"Hmm?" she said sleepily.

"Get up, a group of mogs down stairs!" Sam said.

"Now?" she asked getting up and grabbing her things, shoving them in her bag.

"Yes now!" he practically yelled.

"Well we can't just walk out the front door, can we, so I hope neither of you are afraid of heights." She said, and with that she opened our window and started scaling the wall.

"She remembers I'm human right?" Sam asked.

"Yea, but she's just hoping you'll manage." I said and with that I followed Six down the wall, and Sam followed me, but he wasn't as good as climbing walls as we were so he took longer.

"Hurry up!" Six said when she reached the ground and started putting out bags in the back of the truck and hopped on her motorcycle.

Once Sam and I got down we hopped in the truck.

Six tore out of the parking lot and we followed, when I looked behind us I say a group of mogs climbing into black SUV's. _This won't be good_. I thought.

And cue the car chase.

**Six POV**

We were being followed and I knew this would happen and I was prepared.

I took many sharp turns just hoping Sam and Four would be able to follow.

Once we finally arrived at the borders to Canada I knew we would be mog free for a while which made me smile.

Once we were over the border we drove for a little while until we reached a town called Hamilton Ontario. I thought that this would be a good place to stop, so I pulled into a parking lot in front of the hotel and got off my motorcycle.

Once Four and Sam got out of the truck, Sam offered to get money and buy rooms. Once he was gone it was Four and I all alone.

"So…that was fun." He said

"Yeah." I said. I wasn't to sure what else to say, the only thing I remember about last night was playing poker and kissing him! And I'm sure that's the only thing he remembers or it wouldn't be this awkward.

"About last night," he said, "Well it's just-" he never got to finish because his phone started ringing. "One sec" he said picking up his phone.

**Sarah POV**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I yelled into the phone.

I was furious with John, first he's all "I love you, I'll never do anything bad to you, I promise, I love you, I love you, I'll never cheat on you, I love you, Six means nothing to me…" blah blah blah.

Last night I was just simply on my computer updating my website when all of a sudden I saw that someone had uploaded pictures, and when I opened them up to see what they were, my mouth dropped to the floor.

They were all pictures of John and Jane making out in a hotel room. I knew these were not photo shopped because no one could ever be that good and John never called me that night.

I cried all night, and now I just got up the never to call him and confront him about it.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You know very well what's wrong! You cheated on me with Jane in a hotel room! The pictures are only of you two kissing but God only knows what you two did 'after hours'" I told him.

"I'm so so so so so so sorry my love" he said.

"Don't you 'oh love me' John Smith!" I yelled. "You broke your promise to me, so I'm going to break my promise with you! Mark is going to take me out tonight and I'm going to do something crazy! So if you haven't gotten the point by now, I'm breaking up with you John! Good-bye!" I yelled, slamming the phone down.

_I will never talk to him again_! I thought _Mark and I will be together again and we will be happy and I will get all my old friends back!_

Those are the last thoughts I thought about John Smith before I became Mark's girlfriend again.

**Ok so I hope you all liked it, a little twist and intensity, please review and tell us what you think! Thanks and enjoy future chapters! **


	4. Awkward

**Thanks for all the reviews! We highly appreciate them! But if there's something that you want to happen on their journey, just give some suggestions, and we'll try to work them in there!**

**Awkward**

**Four POV**

The next day when we all woke up in this big fancy hotel, I wasn't to sure if I should tell Six and Sam what happened the night before.

I mean it would be pretty awkward, saying that I cheated on her, so she broke up with me and started dating her ex-boyfriend.

So I'm just going to leave it for now, and see if the right moment arises for me to tell them. Then maybe Six and I can actually be together…

**Six POV**

I got a shower and while I let the warm water wash all the grimy mess off of myself from all the battles, running and dust I thought about Four…Which I seem to be doing a lot lately.

Like he looks like he's going to say something to me or Sam or to both of us, but then he just closes his mouth and walks away or tries to look busy.

It's very awkward!

I'm just going to keep my mouth shut until I get an appropriate chance to talk to him…

**Sam POV**

John and Jane have been very quiet lately.

It makes things very awkward when I talk about all of my alien knowledge.

I never know what to say, since they never contribute, so I just gave up and I'm going to wait until their ready to talk.

**Sarah POV**

You think getting back with my ex would be incredibly awkward.

But surprisingly it isn't.

It's normal, almost like we never broke up! I like it, and we talk about average things, like average people.

Unlike when I was with John, all he did was talk about Lorien and all this stuff that I had no clue about, which actually made it sort of awkward now that I think about it.

**Mark POV**

I love being with Sarah.

She's fun, funny, smart, pretty, normal and takes amazing pictures!

It's never awkward to be around her, I can tell her anything and everything, and I love that feeling, it makes me feel amazing!

I think I might even love her, but I'm not going to say anything to her in case she doesn't feel the same way.

That'd make it incredibly awkward!

**Ok so this chapter is just summing up some feelings with the characters. We're having a bit of a writers block. Suggestions would be great! Tell us what you think and what you want to happen. Let's just hope that once school ends we'll have some amazing stories and ideas for this story to make it just that much better for you fans! **** Thanks for the support!**


	5. Newest Member

**Thanks for all the comments, we love them! And we're going to use one of the ideas from: Suki17, we really liked your idea, so here we go. Enjoy! Oh and we own nothing!**

**The Newest Member**

**Six POV**

We were just casually walking around Hamilton, I stopped and started looking at a statue, and it was very interesting.

I stood there for a few minuets admiring the statue while 4 and Sam stood there probably board out of their minds. They never see the details like I do. Not that I'd admit it.

I wasn't paying any attention when all of a sudden some jerk walked right into me and I stumbled into Four.

"Sorry" I mumbled to Four, then I turned to look at the person who ran into me, and my eyes widened.

"Seven!" I almost yelled, and then I remembered we were in a busy street so I said it more like a loud whisper.

"Six!" he loud whispered back at me.

I looked up at the gorgeous face of my ex-boyfriend Seven or Will (his human name).

I looked back at John who was glaring at Seven like he wanted to kill him right then and there. Then it dawned on me that Four was jealous! I could see it in his eyes!

_Oh this is going to be good! _I thought.

**Four POV**

When we bumped into Number Seven I knew right away him and Six dated. You could just tell. And it infuriated me!

Now we're all sitting in a little café in downtown Hamilton, and Six keeps laughing at all of these cheesy jokes Seven is saying and commenting on these adventures they been on I can't help but glare at _him _he's wrecking this!

"Isn't this ironic how we just happened to be in the same place at the same time!" Seven said.

"Yea very ironic." Six said.

_I'm going to be sick if they keep talking_ I thought.

"I'm going to the washroom." I said.

"I need to go too." Said Sam as he followed me to the washrooms.

When we entered the washrooms, I checked to make sure no one else was in the stalls then I turned to Sam.

"I can't believe she dated that creep!" I practically yelled.

"Oooooh your jealous!" Sam sang.

"No I am not!" I protested.

"Uh yeah you are!"

"Fine, but you say anything, I kill you, deal?" I asked.

"Deal." Agreed Sam.

So we went out to join the to love birds.

**Six POV**

When Four and Sam came back out I couldn't help but notice he was staring at me. I wonder if he likes me more than a partner or if I'm reading him wrong.

I have to make sure nothing happens between Seven and I. Maybe there could be something more between me and Four. Confusing.

**Thanks for all the reviews! We love them! And special thanks to ****Suki17 for the idea. Hope you liked this chapter! We'll continue soon. **


	6. The Ride

**Thanks for all the reviews! We love them! Now if you ever have an idea for this story, send it to us! We'd love to put it in! Enjoy! Oh and we own nothing!**

**The Ride**

**Four POV**

I hate being stuck in a car with Sam and Seven!

And it's even worse because Sam thinks Seven is cool! How annoying is that! I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes all I could picture was Six and Seven kissing! Like YUCK!

I tried texting, but the only person I could text was either Sarah or Mark and for sure I was NOT texting them! It would be awkward.

I ended up just staring out the windshield at Six on her cherry red motorcycle and her blonde hair flying out behind her. Man I need something else to do with my life!

**XxXx**

We arrived in a little city called Kitchener Ontario about 10 minuets ago and its already been torture!

As we're trying to figure out who gets to share a room with whom, Seven decides to give some un-wanted input.

"Six and I can share a room, and Sam and Four can share." Said Seven.

Luckily Six didn't like that idea at all!

"Um no. You boys get one room and I get the other." She said, not waiting for any input, she walked up to the front desk and checked us in.

I smiled and followed her, but I noticed Seven glaring at something off in the distance.

_Hmm, _I thought, _What is he staring at?_

And I didn't think anything of it then…

**Six POV**

It was weird at dinner both Four and Seven wanted to by me a drink, pay for dinner, and go SHOPPING with me!

They were very desperate! It was pathetic.

In the end, I paid for my drink, food and I brought Sam with me shopping that by the time I made it to my room, I fell asleep immediately.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but we're trying to lead into something intense so give us feed back, ideas and just overall comments! Happy Reading! **


	7. Seven

**Thanks for all the support! And this is going to be the chapter you learn more about Seven, and what he's up to… Enjoy! We own nothing!**

**Seven**

**Six POV**

I woke up with someone banging on my door.

"Ugh!" I groaned, got up and opened the door, and there stood Four.

"We have to go! Now!" He said

"Why? Mogs?" I asked

"There coming, and you know your ex-boyfriend" He said

"Yeah…" I asked confused.

"He's helping them, there downstairs, when I went to go get a cup of coffee I saw him talking to one, when I listened I heard them saying how there going to kill Sam, the me, then kidnap you and keep you for there own 'purposes'" He said

I didn't have to ask what those purposes are, I grabbed my stuff, put it in my bag and went to Four's room where him and Sam were already read to go.

"Ready?" Four asked.

"Yea," And I went to the window, opened it, and climbed out onto the fire escape and started to go down. Sam and Four followed me.

When we reached the bottom I ran to my motorcycle, when I heard "THERE THEY ARE!" I had no doubt that it was Seven saying that.

I saw Four and Same get into the truck and drive off, when I started my motorcycle I noticed it was out of gas, then I saw the puddle of gas beside my bike.

_Shit!_ I thought.

I was about to get off and run when Seven came up behind me, ripping me off my bike and throwing me to the ground. My head hit the side walk so hard I thought I split my skull in two, but then I remembered I was an alien, I can't get hurt like they do.

"YOU FOUR AFTER THAT TRUCK! I WANT THEM ALIVE WHEN THEY GET TO MY HIDEOUT!" Seven yelled.

_Well that's subtle_ I thought

That's the last thing I remember until I was thrown into the trunk of a car. I struggled the whole time. All they did was tie me up and no matter how much force I used I couldn't get out! I was trapped. Lets hope Four and Sam are alright.

**Four POV**

"Stop! Six is missing!" I yelled at Sam.

"She's probably just further behind." Sam said.

"There's something wrong I can feel it!" I yelled. He has to stop this truck!

"Everything's fine! I don't feel like getting killed today!" He yelled back at me.

Since he won't stop the truck I used my powers to do it for him.

"Really!" He asked.

"Yes, now turn around and go back!" I said.

I looked back and new immediately Six got captured because on our tail was a big black SUV full of Mogs.

"Great! Now go! Fats!" I yelled at Sam.

"I'm going! You're the one who stopped the stupid thing!" He yelled as he started the car and started driving at 90km per hour.

"Faster!" I yelled.

"It won't go any faster!" He said.

I used my powers to make the truck go faster which only made it flip in the air and land on its hood.

I looked over at Sam and saw him breathing, but passed out.

Then I looked out the side window and saw a group of Mogs approaching, and that's the last thing I saw before I passed out.

**Wow two chapters in one day! It's like a record! ;) It's funny, this is chapter 7 and it's called Seven. Any ways, we felt the need to make Seven a bad guy. Review what you think! And Happy Reading!**


	8. Horror

**Last update for a week! We're going camping with no technology :P See ya when we get back! Enjoy! We own nothing!**

**Horror **

**Six POV**

I woke up in a tiny room tied up with Four and Sam tied up beside me.

I was so confused and dizzy I had no clue what was going on.

"Well now that you're all awake," Seven said, with a group of Mogs standing behind him. "I have some games to play." He said smiling evilly.

He walked over to me and I moved my head as far away from him as possible.

I wasn't scared, I was just afraid of what he might do to me.

I felt Four tense as Seven kneeled in front of me.

"Get away from her!" Four growled.

"Ah-ah-ah, your turn will come soon enough." Seven said, smiling.

Goodness I can't believe I dated him!

I'm ashamed, considering he's going to kill us!

I need to pick better men.

Seven pulled out a blade, a human blade so it wouldn't kill us, just hurt us.

I eyed it cautiously.

Seven raised the blade above his head, gaining power.

Then he brought it down where my leg would've been.

To bad I've always been faster than him; I jerked my legs out of the way and cringed at the crack the blade made in the floor right beside me.

He looked up and glared at me.

"You cocky-" Seven was about to say as he brought the knife down again I kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards.

"Good one." Four said as he started to get lose from his bounds and I did the same while the Mogs stood there stunned.

Once we were all loose we stood to fight the Mogs and Seven, completely out numbered.

**Ooooooh a cliff hanger ;) We'll update in about a week, once we get back from camping. Happy Reading! Reviews! **


	9. Fighting

**Ok so, epic fight scene! There won't be very many chapters left, we're coming to a close folks! In the last chapter we got a lot of reviews saying the Seven should be a double agent, we decided to make our fan happy. Review! We own nothing!**

**Fighting**

**Four POV**

I lunged for the first mog I saw, and killed him before he even realized what was going on.

I could hear grunts from Six and I could see from the corner of my eye her shooting mogs and being all bad-ass.

But poor Sam had no weapon so he huddled in the corner. Until he saw a gun leaning against the wall, he grabbed it and started shooting.

At least he wasn't undefended.

We were fighting for a good hour, when we killed the last mog, there stood Seven grinning at us.

"I can't believe you!" Growled Six.

"Wow you guys are brilliant, but I'm not a bad guy here." Seven said.

"That makes no sense." I said.

"It's called doing whatever you can to survive, dummy." Seven said.

I glared but didn't react.

"Why would you do that?" Six asked.

"They captured me and said that they'd let me win if I promised to lead them to you guys. I was hoping you'd do exactly this." He said.

"So you're like a double agent?" Sam asked.

"I guess." Said Seven.

"I know we're stronger together but I don't want to work with you, go your own way!" Yelled Six as she stalked out the door.

Sam and I followed her not wanting to be stuck in the cross fire of her anger.

When we caught up to her I noticed her crying.

Without thinking I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"I'll be in the truck…" Sam says awkwardly, and gets in.

"He fooled me twice." Six said.

"Ssshhh I know." I said.

"I can't trust him right now." She said.

"I understand." I said

She looked up at me and smiled.

"You're a very nice person Four, did you know that?" She asked.

"Well now I do." I said with a smile.

In that instant time slowed down as she went on her tippy toes and kissed me on the lips.

And of course I kissed her back.

**A bit of a short chapter :P Hoping you like it. There will probably only be one more. Enjoy! And read some of our other fanfics!**


	10. Fighting Version 2

**Ok, so this is the alternate ending for those who wanted a fight to the death. So if you read the chapter 9 Fighting, this is going to start off the same but end different. Thanks for the support, please no rude comments. We own NOTHING!**

**Fighting**

**Four POV**

I lunged for the first mog I saw, and killed him before he even realized what was going on.

I could hear grunts from Six and I could see from the corner of my eye her shooting mogs and being all bad-ass.

But poor Sam had no weapon so he huddled in the corner. Until he saw a gun leaning against the wall, he grabbed it and started shooting.

At least he wasn't undefended.

We fought and fought and fought until I killed the last mog. I turned to face Seven who was standing there with a stupid smile on his face.

I couldn't stand it any more, I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

We grappled and fought. I landed a few good punches, but so did he.

My face was throbbing. This only made me madder.

So I jumped off him and grabbed my knife, Seven did the same.

I could see Six and Sam pointing their guns at Seven. I couldn't let them get hurt.

"Stand down, this is between me and Seven." I said in a strong voice…well as strong as I could considering I could die from this.

Hesitantly Six and Sam lowered their guns, but kept the safety off just in case.

Once I knew they weren't going to fire, I lunged at Seven, knife pointed at his heart.

He deflected my blow with his knife, but not before I gave him a nasty cut on his chest.

He screamed out in pain but still blocked his chest so I couldn't land another blow.

I tried again, and again, and again. He just kept deflecting me. I was becoming tired as way Seven.

I let my guard down for only a second, and in that second two things happened.

Seven lunged at me and managed a stab that hit me a little right of my heart but could still kill me.

The second thing that happened was that I stabbed his arm, while Six and Sam shot Seven in the back.

And that's the last thing I remember before I fell onto my back and passed out from the pain.

**Six POV**

I was sure of three things: one Seven was dead, two Four was dying, and three we couldn't take him to a hospital because he isn't human, the doctors and nurses would know some things up.

But we couldn't just leave him here to die.

I took off my jacket and put it on his chest where he is bleeding.

I kept muttering "He can't die, I have to save him, he can't die."

Sam was trying to find some form of an antidote that his father showed him, to cure a dying alien.

At one point during this whole thing Four woke up.

He looked at me, but it didn't seem like it, it looked as if he was looking past me.

"Hey" I whispered and smiled.

"Hi" He choked out.

"Just keep looking at me." Was all I could say.

Four slightly nodded.

"Sam hurry up!" I yelled because I noticed Four's eyes starting to close.

"Stay with me Four." I said in a soothing tone.

But he couldn't keep his eyes open.

When he closed them I was afraid that I would never see hid gorgeous blue eyes again.

But then they opened again and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

He smiled at me.

"I found it!" Sam yelled, ran over and rubbed this creamy paste over Fours wound. And almost like magic it started to heel, and Four breathed out a sigh of relief that the pain has stopped.

He sat up and I hugged him. And he hugged me back.

I smiled and kissed him, and he kissed me back, and secretly thank all the Gods from every religion for helping him.

**Ok hopefully this version goes over better than the last. R&R, and one chapter left!**


	11. Finally

**Last chapter! Sad but exciting! Hope y'all like it! We own nothing!**

**Finally**

**Four POV**

I've never been happier than when I am with Six.

She makes me feel alive.

She makes me smile.

And most of all she promises to always love me.

Now I know what love feels like.

And that I've found the one that I've been waiting for. The one that I will be with forever.

It was never Sarah, but always Six. And nothing will ever change that.

Now when I see her, my heart speeds up.

And I know hers does too.

It makes me smile.

**Six POV**

This time as I ride on my bike, I don't think about Four and Sarah, I think about Four and I.

We're perfect together.

And we create the perfect number: 6+4=10.

I love him, and that's one thing that will never change.

**Ok so short, we know. But lots of fluff. We wanted to end the story sort of like we started it. Hope you like it. Read some of our other Stories! Happy Reading!**


End file.
